L'antidote
by Milky01
Summary: Face au comportement plus que bizarre d'Harry, Ron se promis qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour l'aider à reprendre contact avec la réalité. Mais il ne pensait pas que pour l'aider, il devrait se mettre au travail scolaire. Plus exactement dans la fabrication de la seule potion qu'il saurait faire.


**Défi "Maître des potions" de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons.**

 _Votre personnage ne sait faire qu'une seule potion_

 **Défi "Choose your hand" fabrique ta baguette.**

 _Premier texte, choisir le bois : Cèdre, Écrire au sujet de quelqu'un qui est loyal. _

* * *

Depuis toujours, Ron était un élève moyen. Ne se donnant pas les capacités pour y arriver, il ne comptait que sur les notes de sa camarade de classe. Quoi qu'Hermione puisse lui dire, il se complaisait dans son comportement. Pourquoi s'activer dans ses études alors qu'il était le meilleur ami du Sauveur, et que les portes s'ouvrirait à son passage.

Mais il dut vite revoir ses priorités, lorsque le comportement de son ami changea plusieurs fois durant l'année scolaire. En effet, Harry butinait de fille en fille, Ron en devenait de plus en plus jaloux puisque le brun ne partageait pas son secret.

Lorsqu'il lui en parlait, une fois le comportement revenu à la normale, Harry lui jurait qu'il ne se souvenait de rien, que jamais de sa vie, il n'aurait réagi de cette manière.

C'est en cherchant Harry dans tout le château que Ron découvrit la vérité. Il vit son ami ficelé à une chaise, le regard vitreux, en train d'appeler une parfaite inconnue. Voulant découvrir ce qui arrivait à son ami, il intercepta le mouvement de Rogue qui lui donnait une potion.

Le professeur lui expliqua qu'Harry était soumis à un filtre d'amour. Le choc sur le visage du rouquin embellit la soirée de la chauve-souris des cachots.

Depuis, Ron surveillait constamment tout ce que le brun pouvait boire ou manger. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas être derrière Harry toute la journée, et surtout, il ne pouvait pas surveiller tous les étudiants de la tour Gryffondor.

C'est en voyant un Harry avec la langue au fond de la gorge d'une de leur condisciple que Ron comprit que la menace pouvait venir de partout.

Il courut avec un brun, totalement passif, dans les couloirs du château pour finir sa course dans les cachots, l'antre des serpents.

Il tambourina sur la porte du maître des potion, qui s'ouvrit avec fureur. Il houspilla les crétins trop gryffondoriens pour venir faire autant de grabuge ici. Il écouta d'une oreille le discours décousu du rouquin.

Il partit chercher la potion contre le filtre, en brandissant le remède, il murmura d'une voix polaire, qui donna de grand frisson à Ron, que la prochaine fois, ils devraient se débrouiller tout seuls.

C'est exténué qu'il coucha son meilleur ami dans son lit et se jura qu'il ferait tout pour connaître et savoir brasser cette maudite potion. Depuis que le monde sorcier avait apprit qu'Harry était la plus grosse fortune d'Angleterre, des dizaines de personnes lui envoyait des filtres d'amours tout les jours, que ce soit sous liquide ou bien dans des gâteaux.

Alors pour le bien de son ami, le rouquin en posant un pied dans la bibliothèque, vit tous les regards se braquer sur lui. Un silence s'abattit soudain dans la salle, les personnes présentes avait des mines ébahis de le voir en ce lieu.

Il se sauva dans les rangées des étagères, et commença la recherche d'un livre sur les antidotes des potions. Au bout de dix minutes de recherches entre différentes rangées, il sortit un grimoire épiais. En trouvant l'antidote contre le filtre d'amour, il poussa un soupir profond, en voyant la recette.

 _Dans un chaudron rempli d'eau et sur le feu :_

 _1)Ajouter quatre poignées d'écorces de wiggentree pour que la potion devienne verte._

 _2)Remuer dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne bleue._

 _3)Chauffer jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne rose._

 _4)Remuer dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne orange._

 _5)Secouer une fiole d'huile de ricin puis ajouter l'huile jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne verte._

 _6)Remuer dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne bleue._

 _7)Chauffer jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne rose._

 _8)Remuer dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne orange._

 _9)Secouer une fiole d'huile de ricin puis ajouter l'huile jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne turquoise._

 _10)Remuer dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne violette._

 _11)Ajouter de l'huile de ricin jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne rouge._

 _12)Ajouter une poignée d'écorce de wiggentree pour que la potion devienne orange._

 _13)Ajouter une poignée d'écorce de wiggentree pour que la potion devienne jaune._

 _14)Secouer une fiole d'huile de ricin puis ajouter l'huile jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne violette._

 _15)Chauffer jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne rouge._

 _16)Ajouter de l'extrait de Ravegourde jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne verte._

 _17)Remuer dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne bleue._

 _18)Remuer dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne rose._

 _19)Remuer dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne orange._

 _20)Ajouter six poignées d'écorce de wiggentree pour que la potion devienne jaune._

 _21)Chauffer jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne rose._

Il voulait abandonner. Jamais il n'y arriverait. Mais il avait promis qu'il serait toujours là pour son ami. Alors il retroussa ses manches et se mit dans un long examen de la potion.

Pour éviter tout dommage à une tierce personne, il s'entraîna dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, sous le regard moqueur de Mimi Geignarde.

Les premiers jours étaient une catastrophe, entre explosions de chaudrons, substances visqueuses fumantes, et bien d'autres. Il pensait qu'il n'y arriverait jamais. Les jours se transformèrent en semaines, heureusement qu'il avait eu la bonne idée de ne pas donner la potion entière, car il dut à deux reprises en donner à Harry.

Il lui fallut un mois et demi pour obtenir une potion parfaite. Il était heureux car c'était la seule potion qu'il saurait faire. Il la connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Au moins, s'il tombait dessus pour un examen, il finirait premier à coup sûr. Pas besoin de livre ou autre, il la ferait les yeux fermés. Devant Hermione, qui verrait qu'il pouvait être aussi doué qu'elle, et qui lui tomberait dans les bras.

C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres, qu'il mit la potion dans plusieurs fioles, avec un sort anti-casse. Se connaissant un maximum, il savait qu'il devait mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour aider son ami dans les prochains jours. Cette fin d'année et l'année prochaine seront une vraie torture pour lui. Heureusement que les vacances seront vite là, qu'il puisse se reposer.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il ouvre sa bouche. Pourquoi avoir dit à tout le monde qu'Harry ferait un parfait époux avec sa situation financière. Il devrait vraiment apprendre à se retenir de parler, car cette situation était fatigante.

Il priait Merlin, et les fondateurs, que la prochaine fois son cerveau mette en place un filtre contre les données sensibles.

Un soupir de fatigue et d'exaspération quitta ses lèvres quand il vit encore son ami dans les bras d'une parfaite inconnue.


End file.
